Don't Fight Me On This
by XandyPants
Summary: She has always claimed that things like love and affection have no place in the existence of the Undead, but is that just a mask to cover how she really feels? With Hex constantly shunning his advances, can Rider finally break through her defenses and help her see a different light, and with only a storm and a sprig of Mistletoe to aid him? T to be safe


The day started as any other would. Hex laying awake in bed cursing the little birds (who insisted on singing too loudly) to hell and back while she tried to go back to sleep. It just wasn't working out though.

How completely expected.

The grumpy sorceress threw back the black silken sheets of her bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes more in irritation than drowsiness.  
It was a day off and she was awake. Why?

Was it so hard for the universe to grant her just ONE sleep in? Just one and she would even smile as payment!

"You are all just a bunch of feathered assholes," the elf grunted as she drifted past the window. The obnoxious little cretins sat unphased on the window sill and continued to sing as soon as she was out of sight.

Hex ground her teeth in annoyance but continued on her way to the bathroom anyway.  
Perhaps a shower would improve her mood.

The hot water was a comfort, making her feel almost alive once more, but of course she knew that could never be. It was merely a small fantasy that she allowed herself daily.

She simply stood there and allowed the warm water to run unopposed through her hair and over her bare body as she closed her eyes and lost herself in her own thoughts.  
This was how she started every morning.

When she finally decided it was time to end her shower, Hex reluctantly reached forward and twisted the taps to 'off' before blindly opening the door and groping around for her towel.  
It was soft and fluffy against her skin, another of the few pleasures she allowed herself. She wiped over her face and body, making sure to snuggle against the comfortable material before wrapping it around her body to begin the trip back to her room to get dressed.  
Before leaving the bathroom however, the sorceress stopped in front of her mirror and scowled at her own reflection.  
Her skin was pale blue with no traces of life left within. Her hair was jet back and stuck at at all angles. She liked to keep it short. It was easier to maintain that way.  
Her eyes were hollow and eery. They were pupiless and gave off a faint glow. Her lips were tinted a slightly darker blue than the rest of her skin. She pursed and pouted them out of habit, scolding herself for doing so when she finally realized what she was doing.  
It was something she done in life, something that had apparently carried over after her death.

She sighed and turned away, no longer able to bare the sight of herself. She still remembered quite clearly what she had once looked like and often forgot her appearance had changed. Every time her mind slipped and she forgot for the briefest of moments what she had been through and what had happened, she would end up disappointed when her reality came hurtling back towards her.  
Loathing and self hatred were her closest friends at times like these.  
Grunting at how stupidly she was acting,the Elf finally left the room and headed towards her bedroom, all the while grumbling to herself as she went.

Looking in the wardrobe, Hex scowled at the choice of garments she was faced with. All she owned were black gowns, all exactly the same. There was that one polka-dot dress hidden in the back but there was no way she would EVER wear that again, so a black gown it was.  
With that decision made, the rest of her morning went by without any major hiccups. She got dressed, shuffled down to the kitchen provided in her small apartment type living space and set to work making herself a coffee.

The kitchen itself was very plain and bland. Hex never cooked and never had company. The walls were simply white and the floor was tiled in a black and white checked pattern. In the room sat a small stove with two hotplates, a small fridge and a cramped counter with very little space. There was also a single tap sink with a tap that could provide both hot and cold water.  
In the corner, however, sat a small, silver machine. This machine was unique among the Skylanders, with none of the others owning such a marvel.

Hex approached the machine and smiled fondly at the reflective surface. Carefully she switched it on and waited patiently for it to heat up before she emptied the rest of her supply of coffee beans into the hopper, ready to be ground.  
She seasoned the machine with loving care before grinding up the beans and packing them into a group handle and tampering the mass down into a smooth puck. She then inserted the handle into the group head and securing it tightly before running the water through and extracting her shot of coffee.

Truth be told the undead elf had no desire for milk this morning so she settled for filling a mug with hot water and pouring her shot on top.  
Sipping the coffee and looking outside, Hex noticed the clouds slowly creeping in over their section of Skylands. They were dark and angry looking signaling a heavy rain storm with the strong possibility of lightning and thunder.

Rainy days were the worst.

Well, no, they were actually her favourite days. The harsh, bright sun would be hidden behind a cover of cool and temperamental clouds. It was even better when it stormed. Everyone else would hide away inside, away from the lightning and thunder, but not her. No, Hex would go outside, by herself, and watch the beauty as it unfolded.

She had her own particular storm watching spot, a place none of the others would dare to intrude upon.  
It was a small grotto made from the ruins of the structures that had once stood proudly here.  
Hex had conjured up a bone wall or two to hold everything in place. Unlike her usual ones though, these bones did not disappear in time, they stood strong and had been there for almost a year. Secretly she was very proud of them.

The first flashes of lightning lit up the sky as they struck out over the water as she made her way to her secret area. The trip didn't take long, especially with her now floating from her living quarters.

She edged around the broken pieces of column, maneuvered herself over the rocks that protected the area before stopping to look out over the cliffs diving down mere inches from her feet. From her vantage point Hex could see the sheets of rain sweeping in over the ocean. The waves were churning and swallowing the entire beach below the cliff which was why she never viewed the storms from down there.  
Thunder rumbled through the air as more lightning crackled and illuminated the rapidly darkening sky. Hex took her usual seat on a worn down boulder and watched, losing herself in her thoughts.

Days like these reminded her of just how alone she really was. Yes she fought with the other Skylanders against evil and they all had a bond of sorts, but how many could she really consider friends?  
Perhaps Cynder. They shared a few things in common from their pasts and the dragon had never snapped at her in particular but they had never really talked more than they needed to either.  
Life element Skylanders didn't trust her. She didn't blame them though. It was in their nature to shy away from their natural opposite, but that didn't stop it from hurting all the same.  
The other Undead were as close as she had to friends. They all tolerated each other and stuck together but like her and Cynder, they never spoke more than they needed to. It was the way it had always been, at least until Fright Rider had arrived.

He was charming and friendly. The other elements all took to him immediately despite him being Undead. It had infuriated her and when he had tried to get to know her, she had snapped at him and pushed him away, they hadn't spoken for a month or so after rain and more thunder, more lightning and more wind. A beautiful poetry that she longed to share with someone, to have someone else understand the beauty, someone she could talk to about this.

But no, she had pushed Rider away once again and made herself even more undesirable to hold company with. That had been several days ago when the last storm had hit and she had decided to wait it out in the common room with a good book and a glass of red wine.

It did nothing for her, she just liked the taste.

Twenty minutes into the storm, Rider had limped into the common room and flopped rather ungracefully down onto one of the many couches. She had asked if he was alright out of curiosity (well, according to her anyway) but he had taken it as a sign that she really did care and had made a big deal of things and she had snapped at him and he had limped away in a huff.

She didn't know why it was so hard to admit that she not only cared for him, but that she was also rather fond of him. Every time he brought up the subject she snapped and backed away by any means necessary, even if it meant yelling at the other elf and driving him away.

The only reason she could fathom was that love and affection were reserved for the living, and as members of the Undead, it was inappropriate for them to indulge in such feeble unions.

All the same, the longing was still there, cutting deepest when she found herself all alone.

Small droplets fell onto her gown and it took her a moment to realize that they weren't from a leaking roof or a track of water running over the rocks, they were from her own eyes.

Furiously she wiped them away and growled in frustration as more took their place. She hadn't cried in years, she hadn't allowed herself to, not since the change but now she couldn't stop so eventually she just let it be and sat there sobbing to herself as the storm raged on around her.

The hand on her shoulder caused her to jump up and out into the rain. Who would DARE intrude upon her grotto, especially in the middle of a storm?

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rider spoke casually. He was drenched, completely saturated but he looked as calm as ever.  
Scowling Hex stepped back under the shelter and sat back on her boulder, turning her back to the intruder. She knew it was impossible for him to have missed her distressed state so she tried to cover it up by avoiding eye contact with him and simply staring out at the fury.

"Always is." She had intended to leave his statement unaddressed but found she couldn't. "Why are you here? Only a fool would brave the storm and be out here."

"I came looking for another fool. Guess I found her."  
He had yet to mention the tears and she was hoping that he wouldn't.

"Guess you did." He had called her a fool but she wasn't about to snap about it, she really didn't have the strength to right now and if she did it would only end in more tears.

"Why are you really here? No one else knows about this place."

"I told you. I came here looking for you, and just so you know, everyone knows about this place, they just stay away for fear of your wrath."

Hex wanted to bite back, to drive him away but she couldn't, not today. She had wanted to share the beauty of the storm with someone...with him, but now that he was here she didn't know if she could even begin to express herself.  
She opened her mouth but stopped before any sound could come out, closing it again in an embarrassed fashion.  
Rider raised his bow and sat himself beside her. He was close, but they were not touching, however she could feel him there.  
She wanted to push him off.

"This is MY rock, Jouster."

"I don't see your name written on it," he bit back. Her back was still facing him so she missed his playful grin.

"Doesn't need to be! My spot, my rock, my rules." She folded her arms over her chest and 'hmphed' in an arrogant manner.

The jouster sat quietly for a few moments. He knew she was trying to deter him but he would not be swayed otherwise. He had braved the storm for a reason and damn it he was going to go through with his plan...even if Hex destroyed him for it.

"Well then, Miss Cranky Pants. What is the protocol for when two people are seated beneath mistletoe?"

"What?" Hex's head shot up. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of the vibrant, odd shaped leaves and the perfectly bright red berries attached to the bunch.

That had never been there before!  
She knew this place like the back of her hand and that had most definitely never been there.  
When?  
Who?  
...Rider! She turned to glare at him harshly.

"You!"

"Me?"

"You put that there!"

"I would never!" His grin told her that he was lying through his teeth. She balled her fists and went to hit him but instead found herself trapped against him, his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer.

"Now, I'm a sucker for tradition and I'm pretty sure that you aren't supposed to punch one another under the mistletoe."

Hex froze, her body going rigid as soon as her chest pressed against his.  
Too close.  
He was far too close for comfort. The Undead sorceress panicked and balled her fists against his chest, but before she could do anything she was subdued by a light pressure against her lips.  
All fight left her body as she went limp against him, completely relying on his arms for support. Her eyes fluttered closed against her will and she melted.

She knew what was happening, even though she had never kissed anyone before, not even when she had been alive. She had spent her adult years in hiding while her childhood and teenage years had been spent training. There had been no time for romance.  
It felt nice, comforting and safe. She didn't want to admit it but it was true. Slowly she kissed back, pressing back lightly against him and tilting her head to a slightly better angle.

The kiss was nothing special. It was just lips on lips, gentle yet so full of unspoken feeling.  
So this is what she had been running from for all this time. Running from Rider and running from the fear of getting her hopes up and being left alone once again.

The same fear entered her mind and her eyes flew open as she pushed him away and jumped up from the rock, moving rather quickly to the edge of the cliff, as far away from him as physically possible.  
Her eyes were wide with shock and fear and her chest was so full of fluttering and tingles that she had to clutch at it to stop it from exploding.  
She refused to look at him, refused to acknowledge that hurt look he was bound to be wearing and refused to admit that her first kiss had made her feel a whole new world of emotion.

"Hex." His voice cut through the air. It was serious and she had no choice but to acknowledge the hurt within it. "Hex look at me."

He was suddenly right beside her, out in the rain standing on the edge. She looked at him and he looked right back.

"Rider don't. I can't!"

"You can't what, Hex? Can't stand me? Can't bare to allow yourself to think that for even one moment someone actually cares for you no matter how much you hurt and push him away?"

"I can't do this! It's not right! This is something for the living, Rider. We are not living, not anymore. It's inappropriate for us!"

"Then why did it make me feel the way it did? Hmm? Why did it feel right?"

"Because you're deluded! You're stuck in the past! You're no longer alive Rider and it's time to accept that!"  
She knew she had struck a nerve with that one. Rider longed to live once again. He acted like he was alive even if his flesh told a different story. He gave off that same bubbly aura the living did and Hex believed that he sometimes even forgot he wasn't actually alive.

"No. I'm not deluded. I just haven't given up like you have. I don't sulk and mope around wallowing in self pity. I try to enjoy this second chance I've been granted. It's not great, but it's something more than rotting away in the soil and being a spirit trapped in the Underworld!"

She noted the way his chest heaved and the fierce look in his eyes and realized that he would not be backing down, not this time.

"Rider...I just... I can't"

The chance to further her sentence was denied as the same pair of lips once again found hers. Her eyes widened before fluttering shut and she cursed herself for being so weak.  
This time the kiss was a little more desperate, a little more pressure and a little more heat.  
Once again she reacted and returned the pressure and slight lip movements before regaining her senses and separating herself from him.

"If you can honestly tell me that you did not enjoy that then I will leave you and never pursue the matter."

The female Elf blinked and stared at him. Had he finally reached his limit. Was Rider about to give up and all she had to say was that she had not enjoyed it? She opened her mouth but stopped and looked away, twiddling her thumbs as her brain struggled to formulate the lie.

"Did you hate it?" She guessed he had gotten sick of waiting.

"Well.. I...no. No I didn't hate it."

"Then why are you making such a huge fuss? We kissed, we liked it. I like you and I'm pretty sure you have some sort of affection towards me." Rider was getting frustrated and Hex knew it was because of her attitude. He moved back under the shelter and she followed.

"I'm so confused," she finally admitted as she sat down, making space for him to sit beside her.

"About what Hex?"

"About everything...feelings and my emotions. I'm not alive. I'm not supposed to feel anything."

"Hex. You're over thinking the situation."

"No! I'm not! Don't you get it? I'm scared. I'm scared, Rider, and I don't know what to do! What if I mess things up? I don't want to be alone any more but I don't know what to do about it."

Rider sighed and smiled. His unusually scruffy hair was waterlogged and stuck to his head when usually it would have been ruffling gently in the wind, something Hex would never admit she found cute. With his hair stuck down he looked so serious, but his smile told a different story.

"Hex. There's no manual or how to book for any of this. Even if we were alive it wouldn't be any easier. It's easier to just let things unfold as they will and to not over think everything to the point of sending yourself mad. I like you...a lot and you don't have to like me back but for once don't fight me on this." He placed a finger gently under her chin and directed her head up so that he could meet her gaze, all the while giving her a gentle smile to let her know it was alright as he wrapped his other warm around her.

Despite herself and her conflicting views, Hex looked up at him and smiled before eying that accursed mistletoe once again hanging above their heads.  
Oh what the heck, just once more couldn't hurt right?  
Slowly she leaned forward and he met her half way, all the while holding her closer and tighter then before.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Seraph.**

**While going through this, I realized just how many mistakes I made in the copy I sent you.  
I hope you like it anyway. I did attempt the other option we discussed but it crashed and burned really fast.**

**Enjoy some RiderxHex fluff!**


End file.
